phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NotAGothChick101/Archive 1
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:NotAGothChick101 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 20:53, March 9, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hey! reply I saw it at Disney Channel Asia from a commercial after showing some episodes for a sneak peek. Too bad, I don't have a recorder to prove it but i really saw it. Patrickau 26 00:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Kk cool thanks. NotAGothChick101 00:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Userpage note Two pictures need the .jpg after the file name:Rollercoaster Cast and the one for Hail Doofania! What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 02:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks... [[User:NotAGothChick101|'I'll be picking you and your visigoth friends up after the dance.']]Dad, it's goths, not visigoths! 02:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Pfsucks Got my userpage as well, but I've blocked them at the DisneyWiki for sakekeeping. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 02:14, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. I hope this user gets blocked from here soon. As a character from a cartoon I loved when I was younger would say...oy. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick--The One And Only.']]Show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon! 02:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :RRabbit42 blocked them 10 minutes ago and set the block for forever. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 02:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks for telling me. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick--The One And Only.']]Show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon! 02:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) TobyMac is a beast man O_O [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Not goth OR punk. (Or visigoth.) 15:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Monogram editing You beat me by a few moments. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 00:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Sorry if my signature hurts your eyes. XD 00:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) hey goth, put up thenew resistance blog,check it out! alex the awesomecarolina girls we're pretty forgettalble! 18:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I already saw it I think. ;) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'RESIST OR ELSE. ']] A message from the Resistance. 18:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Recrute! Hey goth, its alex, and I think I might have recruited alycia for our reistance! She shoul stop by and ask anytime now. carolina girls we're pretty forgettalble! 14:54, June 28, 2011 (UTC)